


Truly Yours

by Mr_kodeo



Series: Gem Threats [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gem Fusion, Shattering - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_kodeo/pseuds/Mr_kodeo
Summary: Happily ever after. Something that Steven Universe had always wanted, but could never obtain. No matter how hard he tried, happily ever after was something he couldn't have. This point is proven numerous times. Months after Spinels initial attack on Beach City, a new threat rises, one that even the savoir of the galaxy; Steven Universe, is unable to beat. Spinel and Stevens relationship has become rocky and will only continue to worsen, but they must put their differences aside and try to fix their broken relationship if they wish to save earth and themselves. Will they prevail and finally achieve their happily ever after? Or will their new foe leave earth in a pile of gem shards?Book 1 of the "Gem Threats" Series





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after. Something that Steven Universe had always wanted. But, the book of his life has no happy ending, it just keeps going. After Spinels initial attack on Beach City, a new threat rises, one that even the savior of the galaxy; Steven Universe, is unable to beat. Spinel and Steven have their differences, but they must put them aside if they wish to save earth and themselves. And maybe, just maybe, something else will bloom.

Happily ever after. It was concept that most people thought they could achieve. Thought they could have. Steven Universe was one of them. He had blindly believed he had received his happy ending after establishing peace across the galaxy. It was nice yet absurd thought.

After his home was attacked by Spinel, a forgotten gem left behind by his mother, his eyes had been opened to the truth. There was never going to be a happily ever after for Steven. Happily ever after doesn't exist, the book of his life has no happy ending.

For Each chapter in his book, he has faced hardships and challenges unlike any normal person has seen. For every sentence, a struggle. For every word, a battle. But not a happy ending.

Steven knows he will never get a happy ending, because there is no ending, just the end of the story and the start of the next. At least until there's nothing to write about, until there's nothing left.

Steven wasn't the only who knew this. No. Somewhere far far away, on a hidden planet, sat a gem. Their wrists limply hung on the chains that bound them. In a corner of the room, sat an old Comms console; replaying Stevens message to the universe.

The prisoners eyes drifted to the console. They laughed.

It was a dark and hollow laugh.

The prisoners laughter boomed throughout the empty hallways of the building. Their laughter soon died down, only little snickers being heard.

No one knew more about hardships than this gem. No one. Not even the story of the great Steven Universe had a greater tale than theirs did, and soon his story will end. Permanently.

The chains broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd anniversary of peace being instilled across the galaxy, and the beginning of their new problems

It was a tranquil, peaceful summer. Months had come to pass since Spinels assault on Beach City. Today was a special day. Not just because it was nice, but because it marked the two year anniversary of peace being instilled to the galaxy. Steven busted out of the beach house, smiling ear to ear. It was a bright smile that put even the sun to shame. Steven rocked his signature pink jacket, and star shirt, but Steven had dressed up a bit differently for today. Instead of his sandals he wore red sneakers, and he wore red finger-less gloves with a red pink scarf secured around his neck.

“Ahh, galactic peace day.” He said to himself. Oh how he loved this day. A day where people and gems gather together to celebrate. Stevens favourite parts of today were the parties that everyone would throw.

Steven slid down the banister and hopped off, sprinting towards where this years party was being held. The beach. Countless people and gems were spread out across the mass of sand. Gems from homeworld and tourists had come for the party as well. 

Steven surveyed the area. He spotted the crystal gems amongst the continuously growing crowd, each carrying out their own activity.  
Amethyst and the Famethyst were devouring countless amounts of food. Pearl was talking with the mystery lady, whose name they learnt was Bexley. Garnet was helping Greg with the barbecue and everyone else was just enjoying the party. Steven was suddenly shoved forcefully down into a chair. 

“Oof!” He bellowed.

Steven looked to see Connie, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

A red rosy blush engulfed his face as she was unknowingly straddling him.

“Steven! You made it!” She laughed. She enveloped her friend in a tight hug that pressed her body against his, making Stevens blush flare up. 

“Yep, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” he commented, hugging her back to the best of his ability, though it was hard with her hug restricting his movements. “Better watch what you say. Don’t wanna jinx it.” she told him. Connie finally released Steven and got off him. Steven stretched out his arms and flexed his fingers. 

“Wow, you got a really strong hold.” 

“Thanks, it’s what happens when you’ve been training everyday for the past two years. Anyway, nearly everyone is here, we’re just waiting on a few ‘special guests’.”

Steven looked around to confirm. The ‘special guests’ he had invited hadn’t arrived just yet. As he looked around, he looked at everyone's faces. The looks of fun on people's faces, the sounds of their laughter, the songs they sang.  
This is what Steven wanted. This is what he wished for, what he worked so hard for. The happy ending.  
Steven stepped onto the chair and stood up, standing tall. “Connie, could you pass me those?” Steven pointed to a cup of soda and a fork that sat atop a table. With a questioning look, Connie complied.

Steven lightly tapped the rim of the glass with the top of the utensil. A ringing sound echoed, capturing the attention of the parties attendants. A few murmurs were passed along the crowd.  
“Everyone, may I please have your attention?” Steven voiced. All chatter amongst them ceased and all eyes were trained on their saviour, and the galaxy’s. Steven cleared his throat.

“Hey everyone, as you all know my name is Steven Universe, son of Pink Diamond and leader of the pink court. Today we are here to celebrate the second anniversary of the joining of Earth and Homeworld, and the establishment of peace and freedom across the galaxy.”

Steven beamed his smile again. 

“Not only is it us celebrating, but the entirety of Earth is celebrating this day with us too. Right now in front of you all, I’d like to make a toast. Please, join me in raising a glass to peace and prosperity.”

Steven raised his glass up.

The gems and humans around grabbed their glasses, and followed suite.

“To Happily ever after!” 

“To Happily ever after!” they repeated before cheering and gulping down their beverages. 

Steven stepped down from where he stood and walked towards the gems with Connie following. 

“Wow Steven, I’m honestly at a loss for words.”

Steven sheepishly smiled.

“I didn’t make that up on the spot. I’ve been practising for weeks now, actually.”

“I probably could’ve done better.” 

Connie playfully punched Stevens shoulder, and soon both friends were laughing. Seconds later, the duo arrived at the Barbecue, where Greg and Garnet were serving burgers and hot dogs to the hungry party goers; that mostly being the Famethyst. 

“Hey Schtooball, heard that toast you gave out there and i gotta say I’m dang well impressed. I don’t think I could give one half as good.” Stevens father praised.

“Wasn’t that good, I had time to practice a lot.”

Steven glanced at the beads of sweat running down his father's face.

Are you OK dad? You looked kinda spent.”

Greg tiredly scratched the back of his head. “Well, I’ve been manning the grill for a while now and I think the heat is getting to me, but I’ll manage.”

Greg gave a halfheartedly smile, then frowned.

“I do have a problem though, and It’s the famethyst, they keep coming back for food. At this rate there won’t be any food left!” He wailed.

Garnet looked up from her spot on the grill. 

“Greg, stop complaining and get to work, these burgers and gonna flip themselves. Garnet ordered. Greg shut his mouth and saluted. “Yes ma’am” he said through his closed lips. Connie and Steven held back a giggle. The four continued their conversations till Garnet all of a sudden, went quiet. While Greg and Connie continued to talk, Steven noticed this and concern spread through him.

“Garnet, what’s wrong?” He questioned the fusion. “You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden.” 

“Something’s not right.” She replied vaguely. Steven was confused at first, till he looked around him. All the chatter and activities had stopped. Everyone was looking towards the warp pad. 

“Steven, come.” Garnet said, then rushed off to where the party goers looked.

Steven made his way, pushing through the crowd and jogging while Garnet ran ahead. Steven reached the front of the flood of people and to his surprise and pleasure, on the warp pad stood two of his ‘special guests’. Blue diamond and Spinel. Blue diamond was able to use the warp pad since they enlarged it.  
Steven advanced to greet his ‘special guests’ that he had invited.

“Blue, Spinel, glad you could make it to the-” Steven stopped dead in his tracks and a lump caught in his throat when he saw Blues expression. She looked scared and stressed. 

“Blue, what’s wrong-” He was cut off again, but this time by the Diamond that stood in front of him.

“Steven, we need your help!” She cried out. Spinel was next to her looking equally worried.

After the arrival of Blue and Spinel, Steven and the crystal gems had cancelled the party for later, and sent everyone home while they listened to what Blue had to say. They all followed Blue through the warp pad and arrived on Homeworld. Soon, the crystal gems and Connie were gathered in front of all the diamonds in their throne room, everyone except Spinel being there, each having a different expression then Blue had.

“So, what seems to be the problem? It has to be a big one if you brought all of us here.” Pearl quizzed. 

Yellow Diamond was the first to speak. Her voice angrily boomed and echoed throughout the throne room.

“The problem is that someone isn’t exactly too keen on the idea of peace. As of late there has been a few attacks on our former colonies, gem stations and Gem controlled planets, Some which have been fully liberated from our control.” She seethed.

The frustration and anger was clear as day in Yellows tone. Her fingers were curled around her thrones armrests tightly. 

“Attacks? But I’ve established peace across the galaxy!” Steven responded. 

“Well clearly someone doesn’t care.”

“How are they attacking them? Do they use any equipment? Special weapons? How many threats?” Garnet interrogated.

“As far as our info goes, it’s only one person.” 

The gems all looked in Disbelief. 

“One person? That’s it?” Amethyst deadpanned.

“Don’t underestimate our enemy, Amethyst. Who ever this has taken on entire planets full of gems and not only lived, but won.” Garnet shot at the purple gem. “Is there anything else that you could tell us?”

“Yes, there is.” white replied. “We had sent a platoon of nephrite scouts to observe and hopefully stop the target on his recent attack on one of our space stations. We had sent a platoon of fifty nephrite's, but only three came back. They reported that the enemy was indeed, one person, but they had taken on an entire station filled with quartz soldiers.”

“So the enemy is extremely skilled in battle and is most likely, very strong.” Garnet deduced. 

“Yes. Our Nephrite scouts that returned did caught glimpses of their abilities.” Blue added.

All the crystal gems eyes were on the Ocean coloured gem. 

“What could they do.”

“One unmistakable feature was that they could summon gem weapons.”

“So, ‘they’ is actually a ‘she’. Said Amethyst.

“No, ‘they’ is a ‘he’.” Blue corrected. 

The gems looked at the Diamond strangely. “What do you mean? All gems are female, besides Steven.” 

“Yes, but this gem was clearly a man, judging by the reports the nephrite's gave. 

“Doesn’t matter whether it’s a he or a she.” Garnet spoke up. “As long as they are a threat, we have a problem on our hands.” The other gems nodded in agreement.

A holographic screen appeared in front of yellow diamond, blaring alarms and flashing red. 

“What’s happening!?” Steven shouted out. 

Yellows fingers were on the device in seconds, rapidly typing away. Yellow’s eyes widened and her hand froze. 

Steven backed away and the other gems had either fear or horror plastered on their faces. Blue diamond appeared on the verge of spilling tears and White diamond turned her head in disgust. Stevens chest tightened up. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He felt light-headed. He felt his heart ricochet in his ribcage.

On the screen, rested hundreds and hundreds of gems. Some bubbled, some weren’t, and some were.....shattered, the remnants of their gems scattered everywhere.

The monitor glitched, presenting nothing but a grey static. Steven snapped out of his daze and turned it towards his teammates. Amethyst had covered her eyes, Pearl had stared at the monitor in shock the entire time, and Connie looked on in disbelief. He looked to Garnet, who was doing the worst. 

Garnet was visibly shaking, her visor was discarded onto the ground and her eyes were widened in alarm. The fusion form of Garnet wavered, glowing white before two forms were shot apart. 

“Ahh!”

“Gah!”

The voices of Ruby and Sapphire filled the silent room. The two fusion components were thrown across the room from the force of the De-fusion. “Guuuurrrrgh…” Ruby groaned.

“Ruby!” Sapphire whined as she rushed to the aid of her beloved. Steven ran to assist. The son of Pink Diamond Slid onto his knees and lifted her head and softly rested her onto his thighs.

The static slowly dissipated from the display. On the other side of the screen, a figure was making his way towards the monitor. It was too dark to see, and some of the static remained, but everyone could make out one unique feature. A single red eye. 

“Greetings.” They spoke. Their voice was rough, deep, coarse and had a slight metallic tone, and was most certainly ‘male’.

“While this is not my ideal place for introduction, it will have to do. You may not know who I am, but I know you. All of you.” He rasped out.

“Yeah, definitely not creepy at all…” Amethyst whispered under her breath.

He pointed a finger in the direction of each gem as he listed their names.

“Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, Connie, Yellow, Blue and White diamond.” He listed.

Everyone but the diamonds shuddered as their names rolled off his tongue.

He turned to the hybrid, gaze hardening.

"And Steven Quartz Universe." The words came off his tongue slowly. Too slow for Stevens liking.

“Who are you and what have you done with those gems!?” Pearl Shrieked, fury and fear present in her vocals 

He didn't reply, not immediately. Seconds passed and no noise was heard. Then, everyone heard it. At first, his chuckles were slow and barely audible, but then they turned to full on laughter. He held his stomach and wheezed hysterically. As his laughter died down, his voice suddenly became low and dangerous.

“Who I am doesn't matter, at least not yet.” He growled, his red eye flaring brighter.

“What do you mean? I'm pretty sure that if we see a gem who's rampaging everywhere and shattering gems, then we're gonna need to know who they are.” Steven stated.

“All will be revealed in due time, child.”

The mystery gem turned around and began to his fallen foes, bubbling them and sending them off to who knows where. Steven could only imagine what plae those gems were being sent to.

“And as for these gems," He uttered, pointing at the gems that laid sprawled across the floor. "Their fates belong to me now."

Steven mentally sighed. He ushered Sapphire to take Ruby as he walked to the display.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or what you want, but please leave those gems alone! I’m sure we can work this out, there doesn’t have to be any fighting.” Steven pleaded.

The mysterious man silently chuckled at the gem and human hybrids pleads. 

“Child, instead of worrying about these gems, you should worry about yourself."

Steven attempted to ask what this strange gem meant by that, but he was cut off.

"Also, my goals are something you need not concern yourself with. Yet." Steven flinched as the last word left his mouth. If he had a mouth, afterall, they still couldn't see him.

"Can we at least have a name?" Steven questioned."

The gem looked like he was thinking. After a few seconds of thought he replied. "If you must have something to identify me by, human child, then you may call me by my alias; The Retriever.

"Retriever?"

The Retriever gave a curt nod.

"Weird name for weird gem." Amethyst phrased.

Yellow diamond pushed Steven aside with her large hands, glaring at the figure on the monitor.

“I don’t care what your name is or what pile of dirt you crawled out of, I am Yellow diamond of the diamond authority and i command you to stop your attacks on my territory!” She snarled.

The Retriever glared right back, his bright red eye catching fire for all but a second. “Diamond or not, every gem can be shattered. You are no different than my ordinary prey.” He remarked

“How dare you!”

“Well, it seems like my time speaking with you is up.” The Retriever stated, ignoring the faint curses of Yellow.

The Retriever had finished collecting all the fallen gems and began to walk off. He paused for a second.

“You had Prepare yourself child, because I am coming very soon."

He turned and threw what looked to be a small knife at the monitor, leaving it to once again to display the static, only this time it was accompanied by cracks that ran down the screen.

Everything was still. No one spoke. No one needed to, because the same thought ran through everyone's head. They had a new enemy and he needed to be stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new enemy of the gems; The Retriever! what will happen next? what will our hero do? where is Spinel? Find out in the coming chapter.  
Also, read the Wattpad version; Truly Yours  
By my wattpad account; Mr-kodeo1  
the wattpad version has earlier updates and has an actual book cover and may include photos of the characters an other concepts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after The Retrievers debut? Panic.

Steven sat idly in the courtroom on his mother's old court seat. It was on a smaller scale than her throne, but still larger than himself or any of the other gems by a longshot. Steven was mouse-sized compared to the chair he sat in. 

I should really get someone to take this chair down and get my own.

Stevens thoughts were interrupted by the ever growing chatter of the many, many diplomatic and military gems that argued and panicked over their current issue; The Retriever. Steven bleated in vexation at the memory.

After Stevens encounter with their new foe, the diamonds had ordered the entirety of Homeworld to remain on high-alert. Roaming Eye ships constantly patrolled the origin planet of gem-kind, and quartz soldiers guarding the cities and its residents. But, the worst part of it all was the endless meetings he was forced into. 

Steven could swear he was losing his mind at this point. How in all of the universe did his mother and her fellow diamonds endure this kind of torture for years? He would never know the answer nor did he want to know, it wasn’t as if he was going to do this all the time.  
Steven sighed, annoyance laced into his breath. looking to the figures behind him, he saw the same displeasure embedded on their faces. There sat the diamonds, in their humongous thrones that easily towered over everyone else. White, Yellow and Blue sat quietly, listening to the bickering that was thrown across the chamber. The colossal form of White diamond delivered an audible groan and leaned down to whisper to Steven.

“Now you know why I never attend these kind of things, Steven. Maybe next time you and I should just leave this to Blue and Yellow.”

Steven whimpered. The offer sounded extremely tempting. But, with the current situation happening, doing nothing was not an option.

“You don’t know how good that sounds right now.” Steven Moaned. “But I can’t just sit back and let them do all the work while that guy is out there hurting more people.”

White nodded understandingly, but was still disappointed. 

“I propose we set a trap!” Emerald announced, her voice silencing that of the other Zircons, Aquamarines and Quartz in the room.

“This ‘Gem’ seems like he is blindly attacking gem outposts, stations and planets. To any inexperienced eye, his attacks may seem random, but I assure you it’s not.

Yellow diamond raised her brow.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Of course my diamond.” she responded.

“A few cycles ago, all of his attacks were far away from Homeworld. He was just attacking small areas, but as of late he has been attempting larger scale assaults. The pattern is he is picking off each area, from the weakest and is working his way up to the strongest, one by one. My Peridots have done their research and have concluded that his next target will be gem factory 0335912, Code name; Castle Bravo.

Emerald pulled a monitor out from seemingly nowhere and enlarged the image. On the screen was a picture of a large futuristic building that settled on a large floating rock. The building was futuristic to Stevens standards, at least.

“This factory is in charge of producing gem war weapons, ranging from light cannons to roaming eye ships. If our enemy gets our hands on this factory, he would be able to plan an attack on bigger targets, such as earth. So, i want to plan an ambush by sending Shatter robonoids to apprehend him from doing so.”

Stevens ears perked up at the words that left the Emeralds mouth. He was quick to deny her.

“No! We can’t shatter him!” Steven stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. The table shook from the force of impact.

“I need to hear his side of the story first. There’s no point in trying to shatter a gem if we don’t know the reasons behind what they do. If we don’t find out the problem, then others could do the same because of it.” 

“Then what do we suggest we do, Steven?” Blue asked. “Clearly this gem is a deadly threat and more gems will undoubtedly be shattered if he is not taken out immediately.”

Stevens defying gaze softened, and was instead replaced by uncertainty. Steven didn’t reply immediately. Blue was right, in a sense. The Retriever was obviously going to hurt more gems unless he was stopped. Bubbling him seemed to be not enough, since he could probably break out if his willpower was strong enough, so the only reasonable option was to shatter him. Stevens eyes widened. He closed his eyes and lightly slapped his cheek.

No Steven! You can’t be thinking like that! Shattering is not right! Everyone deserves to be heard out before thinking about those kinds of things.

“I don’t know. I admit it, I don’t know, but everyone deserves a second chance. Just like you, like Yellow, Peridot, White, Jasper, Lapis and Spinel, everyone deserves-” A new thought entered Stevens mind and made him cease speaking. 

“Steven? What’s wrong?” Blue inquired, slightly moving forward in her chair.

Steven curved to face his fellow diamonds. 

“The thought just came to me, but where’s Spinel? I only saw her when Blue came to Earth to get us, but after that she just kinda disappeared.” 

Yellow, White and Blue glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the hybrid.

“We don’t know.” Replied Yellow. 

“We haven’t seen her for a while now. Maybe I should send Pearl to search for her?” Offered Blue.

“No, it’s fine.” Steven opposed, hopping off his seat and walking towards the exit. “I’ll search for Spinel.” Those were the last words the diamonds heard before the hybrid had left them. The squabble in the room continued.

Steven roamed around the palace that the diamonds and Spinel resided in, greeting the gems that he came in contact with. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours and Steven still caught no sight of the upside down heart -shaped gem.

“Where could she be?” Steven muttered to himself. 

Steven rounded a corner and came face to face with the gem on his mind. Spinel stood in front of him, a look of surprise plastered on her face. Her hands quickly raced behind her back.

“Oh! Heya Steven, didn’t know ya were here!” She exclaimed. Steven saw a bead of sweat roll down her cheeks, smearing a new line of mascara to match the others. Spinels spiked pigtails raised in the air. Stevens suspicion skyrocketed.

“What do you mean? You and Blue brought me here.” He deadpanned.

The sweat continued to pour down her like a waterfall. It was plain obvious that she was up to something, but Steven being the kind-hearted person he was, didn’t want to pry too much. last time he did that didn’t end so well.

“You know what? Nevermind.” Steven sighed. 

The two stood in silence, awkwardness heavily hanging in the air. Steven rubbing his hands together while Spinel rocked back and forth on the soles of her squeaky boots

“So anyways, i just want to know where you’ve been-”

“Wowza! Would ya look at the time, i gotta go. See Ya around, Steven!”

The jester-like gem coiled her legs into a spring and launched herself at insane speeds, past Steven and deeper into the palace till she was out of sight.

Steven was motionless for a good few seconds, staring into the direction that Spinel had just run off to. It wasn’t long until the cross-breed realised what had just happened. 

“Wait, Spinel!” He howled. “I need to talk to you!”  
When he got no response, he exhaled sharply and went to find Spinel.

His efforts to call for the gem went unnoticed by his target, as she was too far gone. Spinel skidded to a halt once she was convinced she was clear of the son of Pink diamond, but cautiously looked around just in case. You could never be too sure when it came to Steven. After confirming she was alone, she removed her fingers that curled around a sleek metal, black box that was engraved with heart. 

Spinels fingers danced along the engravings, feeling out every crevice and carving. The design was beautiful. Slowly, her fingers drifted over to the lock releases. Spinels fingers hovered over, then retracted from touching it. I shouldn't open it. 

Spinel sighed. She contemplated what to do with the box in her head. Obviously the first answer was to open the mysterious box that she had found sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway. She thought to return it, but then again, who would just leave a box out in the open? It was possible that someone wanted her to find it. She whined, the decisions piling up and weighing on her shoulders.

“-I need to talk to you!” 

Spinels non-existent ears caught the sound of a voice she knew all too well. Her stomach dropped and her breath hitched. Thinking quickly, she tucked the box under her arm and prepared to launch herself once again.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to Steven, or that she didn’t want him to know what was in the box, well, actually, she kind of did but the real reason was that she couldn’t properly look at him after what she had done to Earth, no matter how hard Steven told her to forgive herself. 

Her legs once again tightly curled into springs. She froze up when a hand landed on her shoulder. Her head slowly turned like clockwork.

“So, are done trying to run? Can we talk?” 

Spinel gave a slight nod.

“And are you gonna tell me what’s in the box?” 

Spinel immediately launched herself, but Steven had predicted this. He grabbed her legs and pulled her into a tight bear hug. Spinel struggled and thrashed in his arms, dropping the box in the process. Both pairs of eyes looked to the box as it opened on collision. The two of them stopped their little struggle and terminated any kind of movement. It was as if they had they were statues. Spinel was backing up while Stevens hands clenched up.

Two quartz gems and a nephrite gem laid inside the box, along with a note. 

Hope you like the present 

The three gems began to reform, but not as they had expected. The Nephrite let out a loud screech as it spewed acid and began to sprout many pointed legs. The quartz bellowed and roared, their huge claws coming down and raking the floor, leaving marks, and their ruffled manes moving side to side as if there was wind blowing.  
Steven and Spinel looked in fear as the monsters set their sights on the two idle gems. They began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who sent the mysterious box? What will happen to Spinel and Steven? Can they survive the corrupted gems? Find out in the next chapter (COMING SOON)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between the corruptions with Steven and Spinel
> 
> and the debut of another character that Steven knows very well.

Stevens breath hung heavy in the air. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. His heart was practically punching the inside of his chest with how hard it was thumping. The thunderous bellows of the corrupted quartz made stevens heart and legs pick up the pace. 

Spinel was several feet in front of him, running at an even faster rate than him and the monsters that tailed them both. Her legs converting to a blur at her speed, akin to those silly cartoons that Steven had watched during his younger years. The son of Pink diamond dived to the right, narrowly avoiding the open jaws of the Centipeedle crashing down to where he was just a second ago. Stevens sides slammed forcefully into the ground as he tumbled across the ground before coming to an abrupt stop. The hybrid groaned in pain, clutching his ribs. He glanced over to Spinel, who had stopped and was now rushing over towards him. Stevens eyes bulged in panic.

“Spinel, stay back!” he warned his companion, but his cries went unheard to Spinel as she charged at the lofty monster. 

Spinel enlarged her fists and brought them up precisely at the right moment and caught the Centipeedles large mandibles just as they came down to impale her. The corruption and the pink gem were locked in a fierce struggle for power.

“Steven, don’t worry, Imma coming!” Spinel declared. Her eyes were still trained on the Centipeedle.

“No! Spinel, you have to get out of there.” He denied. Steven slowly lifted himself from the ground and faced Spine.

“Go get the guards, i’ll distract them.” He grunted through pain.

Spinel speedily shook her head. 

“Nah, I ain't leavin’ ya here alone with these things. Especially in your state.” 

Stevens face scrunched up at her last comment. He prepared to argue with her, and Spinel the same but he had ultimately paused. His face turned pale and his breath hitched. Snapping out of his stricken state he shouted.

“Spinel, get away from it!” 

Confused to what was wrong, Spinel followed the direction of his gaze all the way to the opening jaws of the monster.

The Centipeedle gargled as a thick green liquid pooled in it’s mouth. Spinel’s nose crinkled at the scent and her mouth made an ‘O’ shape. The corruption threw its head back and let loose a terrible shriek. Spinel sprung herself into the air, doing her best dodging the incoming stream of acid. 

“Wowza!” Spinel exclaimed.

A clump of acid caught onto a pigtail, burning half of the hair strands away and earning a more than displeased look from Spinel.

Spinel extended her arms and latched onto the side of a tall spire. The pink gem looked annoyingly at her burnt hair. A hand went up to touch it but she decided against when she heard the sizzle of more hair being burnt away.

The sound of thundering footsteps forced Spinel to look away from her sizzling hair  
to down below. The corrupted quartz monsters were scaling the buildings, their claws leaving marks as they ascended to chase after the jester.

Steven watched the skyscraper-like building and caught sight of his friend eluding the furious swipes of the monsters that grew closer each time. 

I need to get up there and help her! His mind screamed.

Steven squatted down and kicked off the ground while using his floating powers. The boy was rising in the air, making his way to the top of the building.

Almost there… He thought.

Steven was pulled from his thoughts by a flying object entering his view. Centipeedle tail came slamming into the teens stomach, sending him back down to the ground. Winded, he was thrown into a coughing fit. The Corruption creeped over to Steven, saliva dripping down from its mouth, each claw stabbing into the ground threateningly. Fear built up in Steven. He attempted to crawl away but the pain prevented him from doing so. Centipeedles jaws opened wide and darted for Steven. Thinking quickly, the hybrid summoned his shield and lodged it into the corruptions mouth as it closed down. The corruption squeaked and struggled to dislodge the foreign item in its mouth.

Steven huffed in relief and let himself fall on his back. He looked up to see Spinel manoeuvring past many attacks the monsters threw and even avoiding rubble being tossed

One of the quartz monsters lashed out and tackled Spinel off the building. The two plummeted to the ground briskly.

Steven jumped up in alarm as the two crashed down forming a crater in their wake. Smoke erected out from the newly formed hole, leaving Steven on his toes. Spinel was the only one to slither out and collapse at the edge while gripping a red gemstone. She opened her eyes and gave a weak, but reassuring and triumphant smile, notifying him that she was fine.

Steven smirked and she smirked back. Their conquest was interrupted by a low, emitting growl. The duo snapped their heads up in time to see the second quartz pouncing. 

Steven dashed forward while summoning his shield. “Don’t worry Spinel, I’m coming-” 

A jet of green substance blasted in front of the hybrid. Steven halted movement and whipped around, blocking the strike of the Centipeedle. 

Spinel glanced at her occupied friend and then back to the beast that was now closing in. The monstrosity raised its clawed hand, urging Spinel to close her eyes; to which she did.

She waited for the strike to come. She waited to feel the claws slash at her gem and shatter her. She waited five seconds. She waited ten seconds. She waited but the attack never came. Instead, a small whine echoed out. Curiosity overtook Spinels fear. Spinel creaked one eye open, half expecting the blow and half not, but instead jumped back, startled. An arrow was lodged inside the beasts head. The arrow pulsed a beautiful Blue colour that had Spinel entranced. It was mesmerising. With one last whimper, the monster exploded in a cloud of smoke, leaving an orange gem to drop on the floor.

Steven looked around while still avoiding the Centipeedle, looking for the owner of the mysterious arrow. A shadow cast over her. A large one. Steven and Spinel looked to where the slain beasts once were and saw a pale hand extending to Spinel.

“Are you all right?” They voiced.

Steven recognised this voice. He remembered it. He remembered all the times he wanted to hear this voice, to see who it belonged to. He couldn’t help but smile at the turn of events. Soon, a very familiar outline became visible through the clouds.

There, in front of Spinel, stood a giant woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of a character Steven knows very well. Who is it? im pretty sure everyone can guess this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short aftermath of their battle, and the beginning of the war.

Steven couldn’t help but smile at the turn of events. Soon, through the thick smoke that obscured his vision, a very familiar outline became visible through the clouds.

There, in front of Spinel, stood a giant woman.

Her form was exactly as Steven remembered, but her style brandished a few slight changes. She now rocked a very well known cyan jacket with a white singlet underneath that revealed a bright yellow star imprint. Her hair that was once tied in a ponytail was now done up in a bun, with a few loose strands cascading down her back.

The gems hand hovered in front of Spinel, urging her to take it. Spinel scooted back into a wall. The smile on the gems face faltered, but only for a second.

“W-who are you?” Spinel stuttered.

The gem opened their mouth to speak but stopped as a shadow was cast over the trio. The centipeedle rose up to its full height, easily towering over them all. A gurgling sound echoed from the beast

“Opal! Watch out!”

Opal acted quickly and observed her surroundings. After spotting a piece of rubble lying around, she rushed and heaved the large piece in front of herself and Spinel to block the incoming stream of acid. The large corruption screeched in frustration and launched itself at the fusion.

Opal dropped the rubble and stood in an archery stance, one hand gripping her bow that seemed to pulsate with light, and the other pulling back another arrow. Her fingers slowly released the arrow from her grasp, and in less than a second it was lodged in the side of the Centipeedle. Soon, a barrage of arrows were being fired and embedded themselves into their target. The Centipede monster screamed in agony and fell to its side, a pool of green forming beneath it from its frothing beak. 

Steven rushed over to where the fallen beast laid as it exploded into a cloud of smoke. His eyes patrolled the liquid. In the middle of the green liquid, a green orb-like gem bobbed up and down in the pool. Steven exhaled sharply, and leaned over, careful to not tumble in, and picked up the crystal with his forefinger and thumb, avoiding the parts where the sludge occupied. His fingers danced on the glistening surface of the green gem. A rosy pink bubble formed over the gemstone. Steven tapped the top and watched as it disappeared from sight.

“Ughhh….” Steven slouched over and groaned. Steven was exhausted and sore. He glanced over to where Spinel still lay, her limbs loose on the ground. Steven smiled at the sight. They were safe. At least, that’s what he thought.

A shrill scream reverberated through the air, alerting the trio. Steven snapped his head in the direction of the sound. Stevens eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the ground. Crawling from down the buildings, were more corrupted gems, each setting their sights on the three. Countless corruptions emerged from the buildings around them, bystanders who were watching quickly ran. There were five, then ten, then thirteen and the numbers kept piling up. Steven gulped down a large lump in his throat as more and more emerged. The monsters roared and made a mad dash for them.

“Uh oh……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long with this chapter. I have been busy rewriting another book i have on my wattpad account @Mr_kodeo  
Right now i can only give you guys a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story on Archive of our own. Please follow my wattpad account Mr-kodeo1 for early updates and maybe some photos of the characters and other concepts. Read the wattpad version; Truly yours, for earlier updates.


End file.
